1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic electroluminescence device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays, which are one type of image display, have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display or the like, the organic EL display is a self-luminescent display that recombines holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode in an emission layer to thus emit lights from a light-emitting material including an organic compound of the emission layer, thereby performing display.
An example of an organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter referred to as an organic EL device) is an organic EL device that includes an anode, a hole transport layer on the anode, an emission layer on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer on the emission layer, and a cathode on the electron transport layer. Holes injected from the anode may be injected into the emission layer via the hole transport layer. Electrons may be injected from the cathode, and then injected into the emission layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and the electrons injected into the emission layer may be recombined to generate excitons within the emission layer. The organic EL device may emit light by using lights generated by the radiation and deactivation of the excitons. Also, the organic EL device may be changed in various forms.